


Lovesick

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: Syo gets sick, and Komaru takes care of her.
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> made this in like negative 10 minutes and no beta read might be sucky

Honestly? Syo felt like she was in pure _agony_.  
  
  
'' Why did that lame-o had to get sick today..? ''  
  
  
'' Don't be so negative, i mean, hey, i got to make you some soup! ''  
  
  
Syo removed her arm covering her eyes to see her ''best friend'', coming in with bowl, of well, soup. Genocider sat up, cracking some back bones to feel some relief in her body after having a headache and sore muscles. Fetching her glasses to clearly look at Komaru while lazily blinking at her at the same time.  
  
  
'' What kind of soup is it, Dekomaru? '' Is it possible for a raspy voice to get even raspier?  
  
  
'' Just miso soup. ''   
  
  
She placed the Miso Soup onto Syo's lap. Wait, how does she even.. eat? With a tongue like that? Komaru never saw her eat, as Toko would refrain from letting Syo out except on the battle field. The only reason Syo's here is because she sneezed due to the cold she got-  
  
  
Burp.  
  
  
'' Wha- You already finished?! That was way too fast! ''  
  
  
'' I have many secrets, Dekomaru... Some you shalt never know-'' Genocider was cut off by her own coughing fit. Nice.  
  
  
Komaru winced. It was just a coughing fit, but seeing Genocider in misery did break her heart, despite Genocider being way stronger than she could ever be, and the latter often reasurring a measly little cold wouldn't take her down. Genocider sniffled, pretty done with this danm illness that currently plagued her, just wishing it would go away. Komaru grabbed the bowl, putting it away, before awkardly fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
  
'' Uhm, well, i'll be in the next room, if you need anything, just call me! ''  
  
  
It practically took a nano second after Komaru turned the other way around for Genocider Syo to tug on her shirt. Komaru knew she was fast, but not this fast. Hell, Genocider was practically hugging her from behind. She.. never saw her so... clingy.  
  
  
 _'' Stay. ''_  
  
  
Gosh, and Komaru never saw her raspy, outlandish loud voice so...soft and quiet.  
  
  
'' Ok.''   
  
  
Was her throat this dry before? Is it normal to be this nervous over a simple word?  
  
  
Genocider released her, that way, Komaru could move around. Komaru sat on the bed, besider her companion. Silence. Awkard, agonizing, suffocating silence. Komaru hovered her hand over Syo's, tracing and caressing along Genocider's fingers, who looked at the ceiling. Perhaps out of tiredness? sadness? awkardness?  
  
  
'' You ok? ''  
  
  
'' Honestly, Dekomaru, this **_*fucking*_** cold has me.. pretty bummed. Im just tired, really. ''  
  
  
'' Oh.. well, how can i help? I know it must suck a lot for you, especially considering your energy. ''  
  
  
The murderer's eyes wondered from the ceiling, to her lap, and onto Komaru, before shrugging.  
  
  
'' Do you wanna lay down? ''  
  
  
'' Heh, yes please.''  
  
  
Genocider flopped down ontop of Komaru, buring her face onto the other's collarbone. Komaru pulled the blanket over them both. It became awkard silence once again, the only sounds filling the room being their synched breathing. To alleviate the mood, Komaru scratched the back of Syo's head, who seemed to appreciate the scritch scratch of her scalp.  
  
  
Honestly, if humans could purr, it's what Syo would be doing right now.   
  
  
Syo doesn't know if Komaru is asleep or awake while doing the petting, nor did Komaru know if Syo fell asleep after a few minutes of this interesting interaction and cuddling between them. Komaru might aswell get sick once they wake up. But fuck it.  
  
  
To them, this was.. nice.


End file.
